Master of Death
by Youikina
Summary: Being Master of death is more then just a title, it is one of two of the highest positions in all the universes. Meeting the Master of Life, Harry is not pleased to find that Fate is in control of the avatars of the demension. He goes to Konoha to give the first Avatar, Naruto Uzumaki, one wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I had this story pop into my head. I have not had the time to edit this story yet, but I will fix the mistakes later!**

**from  
**

**Youikina**

* * *

What is there left for him? He has been betrayed, stabbed in the back, and abandoned by all of those he knew. So he did something unexpected. He began to think of a way to get back at those idiots. He took all of his money, his heirlooms, and his investments and sealed them into trunk, which is hidden in plain site, in his right earing. His earing is a green gem that gleams in the light. Then he gave all of his properties to Gringotts bank as well as an apology for breaking in last year. Those bastards wanted his money, and they wont get a single dime. This is best revenge he could give them.

He wrapped his cloak around his frame, before making his way through the Ministry. He was careful not harm anyone, and made his way to the veil, the very place where his last loved one died. Ignoring any doubt he has, he stepped into the shimmering veil, allowing it to envelop him.

The world around him went from pitch black to blinding white.

He blinked a few time before his eyes adjusted. He noticed that the room he is half white and half black. Across from his is a man no older then thirty, sitting on a pure white throne made of what looks to be marble. The man looks at him, before giving him a smile.

"Hello Master of Death, I am the Master of life," said the man, before his blue eyes meeting him. This master of life has blond hair, blue eyes, and his very muscular.

"What," was all he could say, before the man in front of him laughed. After the man stopped laughing, he gave him a fierce glare. The man sighed before the sitting tall.

"I was informed when I took the position as Master of life that our positions as Masters of life and Death are the highest positions can get in the universe. Our positions transend time and space. Our jobs are to rule over our servants, who are gods of our cause. My servants are gods that bring life into the world and rule during life. Your rule is over death and the afterlife. Since you have been gone, I have had to both our jobs," said Life, before he glared at the man.

"What," asked Life.

"I was the chosen savior of my world, and you were the one who condemned me to that hell," he sneered at the man, who held up his hand in shock.

"I was so booked that I gave control of the Avatars to Fate," said Life, speaking to fast that he barely heard him.

"Avatars," he demanded.

"Avatars are the sole saviors of a world. Though they are savior of the living, they are in your department for some reason," said Life, looking sad.

"Bring Fate here," snarled Harry, ready to the bitches neck for a second.

A women thirty years old, in a red flowing red dress appeared in front of him. Her back to him, as she faced the man in front of him.

"Lord Life, it is pleasure to see you again," she said bowing to Life, giving off a smug look.

"I am not the one who summoned you fate," said Life, before the blond women stood, before turning around to stare at him. Her make up caked face is striken with horror, and her blue eyes wide with shock.

"You fate are a bitch. You are no longer allow to control the avatars. You are to hand over a list of Avatars over immediately, the most abused children at the top of the list. You are not allowed to make decision without my and Life approval. You have no power anymore. Do you understand," demanded Harry, before he saw fake tears come to her face. After living with Dudley most of his life, he knew when someone is faking it.

"Do not try those fake tears at me. You are no better then my cousin dudley. You are an abusive bitch, and do not deserve any power," said Harry, before her face went red with rage. Sighing, he willed fate to vanish, but not before dressing her in rags.

"Was that nessacry," asked Life, looking at him in shock.

"You have never been abused, have you," asked Harry, before Life shook his head.

"I thought not," he said, before thinking of the list he needed. A huge stack of papers appeared in front of him. The most abused took the first five pages.

"Life this has to stop. Each one of these people deserve a wish, a desire to be granted. I want to make that desire come true no matter what, even if it means bring back the dead," snapped Harry. causing Life to look at him shock.

"Isn't that a little extreme," excalimed Life, standing up.

"No it is not. I was forced to be a slave after a pathetic dark lord murdered my family. After torturing me in school and at my school, she made sure that everyone would betray me after I saved my world. She does not deserve pity. She deserves to suffer like she made me and all of these children," snarled Harry, before Life sat in his seat, head falling into his palm.

"Very well," said Life, before looking at the ground.

"I will be traveling the worlds and I shall personally deliver the news in front of people that have scorned the avatars or even abused them," said Harry before standing from his black throne.

"I understand. You will most likely meet your servants along the way. You best make sure they stay in check, while I shall do the same," said Life standing. His attire changing from a pure white suit to a white pants and a white tang top.

" I shall see you soon Death," said Life before vanishing from his spot beside his throne.

Harry looked at the list seeing the name Naruto Uzumaki.

He needs to go the world of Naruto Uzumaki.

Looking up from the list, he noticed that he is in a bathroom. Stepping out, he came to see a hallway. Left or right, which way should he take? Following his gut, he headed right, which lead him to an arena, where there are many of people were in the grand stands. What is this?

Within that instant, he knew everything that has happened in this world. Every battle, every sin that has been done against the boy. The worse thing is that Bijuu where never meant to exist. Jashin, the death god of this world has not been doing his job.

"Jashin," he growled.

A pale face, brown haired middle aged man appeared in front of him. He looked at him in shock.

"Lord Death," he said in shock.

"Tell me why the Bijuu exist," he asked with a calm tone. Jashin winced before felling to his knee.

"I have no reapers, only myself. I am centuries behind in work because that bitch fate. She has been taking my reapers away, and keeping me busy with paper work. Forgive me," said Jashin, looking at him with frustration.

"You will create reapers to collect the souls. Start with Zabuza and Haku burried at the Great Naruto Wave and work up. You have work to get done. Do not harm the containers," said Harry, before Jashin smile.

"Thank you my Lord,' said Jashin before vanishing.

He noticed that a girl with light purple eyes stared at him in shock.

Looking down in the arena, he saw Naruto and the Neji Hyuga boy.

He watched at the boys fought. Hearing the Neji go on and on about fate is pissing him off. Seeing the boy, he smirked. Time to make an entrance. He faded into the shadows the grand stand.

* * *

Naruto gasped but smiled at the defeated Neji.

"**I would expect no less from an Avatar," **He heard, before looking up to see shadows move from the sides of the arena to in front of him. The shadows took the form of a boy, no older then seventeen. The pale boy stood in black flowing robes, that seem to be made out of the shadows itself. Then his eyes are a striking emerald that seemed to pierce into his soul. There is something about this boy that seems to be godlike.

"Who are you," he demanded at the boy. The boy smiled.

"**I am the Master of Death.** Now that I introduce myself, I can use my mortal voice," said the boy smiling at him.

"Master of Death! What kind of joke is that," screamed Naruto at him.

"It is no joke Naruto. I am here to give you one wish for the pains you suffered before I took my post," said the boy, giving him a serious look.

The ANBU decided they had enough of his lies. They jumped at the boy, but their attacks were stopped an inch away from the boy.

With a wave of the boy's hand, the AnBu fell onto the ground. Naruto looked at the boy hard, he needed to keep him occupied so the ANBU can get an attack in.

"What is an avatar," he demanded in his normal way.

"An Avatar is a sole savior of a world. Should this person fail, the whole planet will be obliterated. Your job is save this planet. The person before me, whose name is Fate, is a down right bitch. I went down the same path you are going. I am an orphan, abused by my realitives and our neighbors. I got my position and she lost her power. So all of those who suffered more abuse then others shall be give a wish. One wish. No more. No less. This wish can not deal with the free wills of other, this includes the villager. You will have to make the villagers like you on your own. This Wish can have nothing to do with the Bijuu either," said Harry, with everyone hearing him in the grandstands.

"Why not the last one," demanded Naruto.

"The Bijuu were never suppose to exist. Fate made sure that the death god from this world would not be able to claim them. Soon Jashin will gather the Bijuu but he will nto harm the host," said Harry, smiling at the blond.

"Then what can this wish do," demanded Naruto as he gave him a fierce glare.

"This wish can have your parents brougt back from the dead. This wish for you not the villagers. They have made you suffer for something that is not your fault to begin with. This wish can show your soul mate, who is in the grandstands next her father and sister. This wish can give you a kekkai genkai or erase all kekkai genkais from the future. Nothing is impossible as long as it does not deal with free will," said Harry, before Naruto thought really hard.

Smiling, he made his way up to Harry, whispering something into his ear.

"I can do that," said Harry. Before shadows escaped from him, six in total.

The shadows began to grow. The body started to appear from the feet up. Black ninja shoes, came up to pale legs, then a tan apron, and a hair full of black hair. Eyes opened to show black eyes, looking around the world in shock.

"Where is Itachi," she said in shock, looking around. She tried to move, but feel the ground.

"Don't worry, she is just going to have to rest before she will be back at full strength.

The second shadow started with ninja shoes, coming up to blue pants. This boy has spikey black hair and a pair of orange goggles on top of his head.

"Obito," said the first women in shock.

"Mikoto-sama," said the boy in shock, before looking around in shock. He soon feel to the ground as he tried to make his way to Mikoto.

The third shadow showed a regluar purple kimono, before it came to the head. Pale feature showed, as well Byakugan eyes appeared. She has the exact same hair as Hinata.

"Kaa-san" shouted Hinata in shock. The women's head shoot towards Hinata's voice, before staring in shock at her daughter.

"Hinata," she asked in shock, before collasping. The hyuga lord and his daughters rushed toward the fallen women in a hurry.

The fourth shadow gave face to an exact replica of the Hyuga Lord.

"Where," said the man, before he was plowed into by a smaller version of him. The father and son fell to the ground, with Neji crying for the first time in a long time.

The last two shadows started from the ninja shoes, but revealed two of the most powerful shinobi that have been in Konoha.

The figures are the Fourth Hokage and red death.

Naruto was so shocked when he the two figures smiled at him.

"My little Naru," shouted Kushina, trying to get to him, only to fall flate on her face.

The third Hokage appeared next to Minato, who is looking around the arena in shock.

"What happened," asked the fourth in shock.

"It has been twelve years since you death Minato," said Sarutobi.

"How am I back," asked the Fourth.

"That boy," said Sarutobi, pointing to the now panting Master of Death. The ANBu who were once tied with invisible rope are now up. The one with a bird mask was barley able to catch the boy in time, as he fell backwards.

Several screams escaped the crowd, before the ninja were on high alert. There was no enemy to fight, only dead bodies. One of the death bodies in that of the KazeKage.

"Jashin is doing his job," said the panting boy inthe ANBU"S arm.

"What do you mean," asked Sarutobi looking at him in shock.

"Those who are dead, should have died many years ago. Since Jashin was behind in work, he is claiming all those who were suppose to die. The balance of this world shall return soon," said the master of Death.

"What is your name," asked Naruto.

"My name is Harry. It is a pleasure to meet you Natuto. Your wish took a lot out of me. I will be fine in a few days time," said Harry smiling at Naruto, before closing his eyes, but he was still breathing.

Naruto gasped in shock as he felt light.

He looked over to his right to see a man with a scythe in hand. In his other hand is a dark red soul.

"You have a big job ahead of you. So I leave you all of Kyuubi's chakra, which shall change into your own soon. Good luck Naruto," said the man, before Naruto blinked for a second.

Temari and Konkuro were freaking out that their brother, Gaara is sleeping next to him.

* * *

In the next days after the return of the fourth, the village got a sever scolding from not only the fourth but his wife as well. Life seems to brighten for all of those involved. Sasuke got disqualified from the chunin exams for being late, and a sever tongue lashing from his mother, who returned from the dead.

Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade each got a scolding from the fourth on how his child was treated by those who were suppose to care for him. Sarutobi gave his seat back to the fourth. The council was under a lot of pressure. Danzo and two other elders were killed for treason. Sakura and Ino got put under training by Anko. Kakashi was under training on how to be sensei, and getting smack on the back of the head by his old teammate and sensei.

Kushina revamped the shinobi system, to make it better for everyone.

The first thing that changed was the Academy, which is most physical, but they have to give in assignment about history that the students during their free time. The Academy students get all D-rank missions, so that the money goes back into the village. Genin get low c-rank missions.

Naruto is spending time with his parents and getting the training he needs to fight in the future.

Things are looking up for the better.

* * *

**Don't know if I will continue this or not. I might rewrite it to be longer later!  
**

**from  
**

**youikina  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let see what you think. I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or Harry Potter. **

**from Youikina  
**

* * *

Master of Life sneered down at the people who caused his partner all of his pain. He is currently standing next to the Goblin Lord Ragnok, as a large group came into the room. It is time for the will and testement for Harold James Potter.

The first two people to come in is Molly Weasley and her husband. Molly looks sad, but he could tell that she is very happy on the inside due to her aura. Her husband is sad, but his magic is wrong. It seems that Arthur has not had his own will for a long time. Leaning down to Ragnok, he whispered what is wrong with the weasley Lord into his ear. The goblin Lord looked shocked, but nodded back. They are still dressed in rags.

The next two people who cam in is Hermione and Ronald Weasley. They dared to walk into this bank with their head held high after what they did to his partner. Hermione is in a light pink gown, and Ron is in a nice suit. Their hair is put up nice, and it looks like Hermione has some make up on. Hermione reminded him of someone, from another world. Oh right, Jenova.

Ginny walked into the room in rags, with tissues running down her face to wipe away fake tears. He knew they are fake tears because he used to cry like that in his childhood. After Ginny came McGonnigal, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Flitwick, and most of the Gryffindor house.

There is a few people from different papers all across the world. As well as a live floo link, so anyone can watch from their fireplace.

The last people to come in is Fred, George, Neville, and Draco. These four are clad in the basic cloths, and are standing in the back, watching everyone. These are the four who remained loyal. These four will not be punished.

"Attention," said Griphook, bringing everyone's attention to him. The room went quite, making the people stare at the goblin, waiting for him to speak. The door closed behind all of the people. The lock could be heard closing.

"For specific reason, we can not allow anyone to leave until everything is done today," said Griphook, making whispers break out among the crowd.

"The first business is the last will and Testament of Harold James Potter," Griphook, before pulling out an short piece of parchment. He tapped it once with his finger, before the paper flew up in the air, folding to make a mouth. Life stared in shock at the faces of those who betrayed Death...Harry. He knew Dumbledore made a will for Harry before his demise.

"**I, Harold James Potter-Black, declare this my last will and testament. Any other will****s are now void. It has been one year since the day Voldemort was defeated. Most wizards wizards would leave a legacy before they decide to move on. However, I choose not to leave a leagacy because this world does not serve to have my legacy. On Request, the doors will be locked at my will reading until everything is said. There will also be a silence ward around everyone so all of what I say gets heard.**

**To Molly Weasley, I hope you go to hell when you die for what you do to your husband. His parents were wise to keep his inheritance from you. I paid the goblins to remove all enchantments, love potions, and bonds to Arthur weasley.  
**

**To Ronald Weasley, I leave you with nothing more then a broken future. Before my death I written every sports master in the world and told them about how bad your attitude, your teamwork, and your jealousy will affect others. You will never be a star at the game you love so much.  
**

**To Hermione Granger, I leave you a large ass fine for touching family tomes that you not yours to read. I also leave you the knowledge that you can get no job in the ministry for backstabbing the lord of two powerful families.  
**

**To McGonnigal, I leave you images of my battered body from my childhood. I leave you and Dumbledore responcible for every abused kid who did not receive the help you were suppose to give. You are not worthy to be a teacher, a friend, or have any position of power. You are not better then the abusers themselves, because you allowed the abuse to continue.  
**

**To Ginny Weasley, I leave you my animosity. Your plan to douse me with Love potions to sire an heir did not bare any fruit. You are a whore, who is not worth a knut. Go sleep with your pimp and stop trying to steal inheritances of others.  
**

**To Minster Fudge, I leave you my hatred. When I turned to you for help with my abusive realities, you informed me to stop exaggerating. You are a fool who takes bribes from families to keep them out of jail. Any death that was caused by the deatheaters, who bribes you took are on your hands.  
**

**To umbridge, I hate you for using your blood quills on me on fifth year. I hope you burn.  
**

**To Neville Longbottom, thank you for being there for me. The first thing I leave you an heirloom that help you along in your future journey.I leave you a property in France for your wedding present. Have fun.  
**

**To Fred and George Potter, I love you like brothers. I can not leave you money, but I leave you two very important heirlooms. Take care them, and they will take care of you.  
**

**To Draco Malfoy, you were one of the few people to ever tell me the truth. You are my brother. I leave you my half of Severus Snape's inheritance. I am very happy to have you as godbrother. I request you take Winky, she is a mess after Dobby died. The second thing I give you is an heirloom. The final thing I give you is proof of Pansy's cheating, so your marriage contact can now be void.  
**

**To the current minsiter, I leave proof of Sirius black's innocents. The seoncd thing I leave you is proof that Dumbledore and James Potter forced my mother to marry James and sire me. I request that my mother's name be changed back to Lily Snape, and moved next to her first husband, Severus Snape.  
**

**The final thing I can request from everyone in the wizarding world is that you remember Severus Snape as a hero he is. Proof of what he did to save this world shall appear in the next Profit.  
**

**I, Harold James Potter-Black, hereby claim this my last will and testament.  
**

Shock went through the room, before those who's secrets were revealed were stared at in shock. Arthur was pulled out of the room, while Molly and the younger Weasleys began to yell at the goblins.**  
**

When Molly noticed her husband was gone, she only got louder.

Life stepped next to Griphook, before letting out his aura.

The room feel silent as they stared at him.

"**Be silent, and sit down,**" he said, before everyone moved on his orders. As soon as the last person sat down.

"**I am the Master of life. **Those of you here have done something that has earned punishment," he said, glaring at the Weasleys.

"Can you tell us what the master of life is," asked Rita, looking at him in shock.

"There are two positions that the highest to ever exist. Those positions are the Masters of Life and Death. One year ago, Harold James Potter became the Master of death by defeating Voldemort for unselfish reason. When he walked into the veil, he took complete control of the position. He is the master of death, and the afterlife. I am the master of the living, and life. I have watched my partner and I have decided that punishment must be given," he said before shock rang through the room.

"Punishment," said Ginny in shock.

"For this day forward, Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Percy Weasley will loose their magic. Magic shall never come from their line again. You will never be in a position of power, or have any money. You will live like the scum you are. Then when you die, I will make sure Harry makes you suffer. McGonnigal, you will be turned into a child, and suffer the same abuse you let children duffer," he started before McGonnigal vanished.

He turned Umbridge into a werewolf, and she can not kill herself.

Fudge was turned into a pig.

He got vernon fired, and made them the same abuse they gave Harry.

However, he awarded the four that remained to loyal. They will become servants of death. They will follow Death were ever he goes.

It is the least he could do for Death

* * *

Harry glanced at the place in front of him. He is currently surrounded by Espada, and their master.

How on earth did he end up in this mess?

Oh yeah, he came to this world to give Ichigo his wish, but somehow he ended up being captured by a pale figure who has eyes exactly like his.

So right now he is stuck in this place in front of the their master Aizen. This idiot thinks he can overtake Kami. He must not know that Kami is not the hightest power can get.

"What power," said Aizen snapping him out of his thoughts.

"You are idiot known as Aizen, are you not," he asked, standing. It seems that the servants of Aizen did not like that much. He allowed the tear clad man to grab the back of his neck.

"I would watch what you say," said Aizen, clearly annoyed.

"You really don't know," he laughed, grabbing the hand of the Arrancar on his neck. Forcing his energy into the hand to make the being feel incredible pain. The hand was removed fast, before he glared that Arrancar.

"What do you mean," demanded Aizen.

"Kami is not the highest position in the universe. He is a servant of the Master of Life," said Harry brushing the dirt of his clothes.

"Master of Life, your joking," sneered Aizen.

"**How dare you sneer at me servant**," he snarled at Aizen, before the Shinigami froze in shock. Shinigamis are reapers, so they are in his power to control.

"Shinigami are reapers, who fall under the control of death gods. As the master of death, I control the death gods. You can not go against my orders if you want to. You will stop trying to take Kami's position. Even I do now know how gods are chosen. You have caused a lot of trouble. I know that you hate this world, but I wonder where my god is. I wonder why there are so many souls in limbo," said Harry before sitting down. He put his hand in his head.

Instantly, he knew what happened. Yamamoto sealed the death god to control the limbo world thinking this is heaven. Anger flashed through him. He needs to set this straight. The balance of this world must be falling apart with so many souls that should be at rest.

Yamamoto might have sealed him, but he could undo that seal eaily by summoning death.

"Janis," he called. A women about twelve years old appeared in front of him. Her hair is blue and tied in a large pony tail.

"Janis, you have a lot of work to do. These Arrancar have shinigami powers, so you can order them to help. This is a shinigami known as Aizen. The balance of this world must be fixed. Get started," he said before vanishing. He had to make sure Yamamoto could not try anything.

He appeared in the middle of a meeting between the captain of the Gotei 13. The captains made a move to attack him.

With a wave of his hand, he turned to Yamamoto, who is sitting very still in his spot.

"You have a lot of nerve attacking my captains. What is it you want," asked the old man.

"You have a lot of nerve to seal the death god of this demension. Yamamoto, as the master of death, I hereby remove your shinigami powers, and condem you to hell for nearly destroying the balance of the world by sealing the death god of this world," said Harry, before the first captain let out a scream as the gates of hell appeared, pulling the old man in.

He turned to the captains of the shinigamis.

"You all have two choices. The first options is to keep your shinigami powers by serving the real death god, like you were suppose to. The second is to loose your shinigami powers, and go rest in peace.

"So what will you choose," he demanded of the reapers in front of him.

* * *

**See what is coming next! **

**From  
**

**Youikina  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am annoyed right now. I was almost tempted to put this story off for good, but i will not.**

**A reviewer wrote: Failure of a story. I cant even list how horrible it is. It's like smelling decay, and looking at rotting wounds. You dont even have to know what's wrong to know that Something is wrong.**

**This is my response.**

**This story has not been edited, like I wrote at the beginning of my first chapter.**

**I do not care if someone has a lot of reviews or has better grammar then me. I am on this site because I love reading and writing little stories.**

**So complain all you want, I do not care, but do not call my stories garbage. I do not insult other people's stories, and I hate when someone, who has never met me, insults my stories just because they don't like it. If you don't like a story, just exit the one you were reading, and move onto a new story.**

**Now here is the latest chapter.**

**From youikina**

* * *

The balance was shortly restored in limo, which was called soul society by the reapers here.  
There was a few reapers who have decided that they would not go with the change in command. There are a few more things that

Now standing in front of him is Ichigo. A boy, who had live a very hard. The worse thing is that he was never suppose to exist. Fate really screwed over a lot of worlds. Now he is going to have to check on almost all of his worlds to make sure fate did not do anything too bad. He could only hope that nothing to serious happened. The universe can have a domino effect. If a balance in one world goes completely out of control, then one by one all of the world will be completely obliterated.

Ichigo stood in front of him, giving him a hard look. The former captin, and former hallows gather around him.

"What is your wish," He asked the orange haired boy.

"I want my mother back," he said.

I nod, before the shadows to my right became ichigo's mother. She is smiling at him. He is lucky to know the joys of a mothers love.

"Ichigo, the world of the spirits will not be completely blocked off from you. If you find a stranded soul, you will inform Janis, and she will send a reaper out to claim the soul. You are a brave soul, but from here on out, you will not be able to use your reaper powers until Janis comes to claim you herself. On this day, your mother and you shall return to the world of the living. Everyone will know that your mother was in a coma, and just awoke. You have a good life ahead of you. It id your choice to what you do with it," he said as Ichigo held his mother close, tears nearly escaping the orange haired boy's eyes.

"Thank you," whispered Ichigo's mother, as she held her now sobbing son.

Harry turned to Janis, who is currently giving him a large smile.

"Make sure they get home," he said, before he took a step back. A dark void inclosed around him, before he was.

"Damn it, we missed him," was shouted, causing heads to snap to the side. A very annoyed blond stood next to two red heads, who looked ready to laugh. A smaller black haired boy, and a blond haired girl stepped out from behind them.

"Life said catching him was not going to be easy. The problem is we have no idea where he is going," said the brown haired boy.

"Your looking for master right," asked Janis, giving them a little smirk.

The red head smiled at her.

"We are suppose to catch up with him, but he does not leave a trace when he jumps worlds. We been through three world already. I am never going back to that last planet every again," muttered the red head, shaking his head.

"What was in the last planet," asked Janis, giving the red head a small smile. The blond gave a smirk, before a bucket of water appeared above the red headed boys. The first boy turned into a girl, with his hair in a long ponytail. The second boy had a pair of red ears on his head, and a swishing tail behind him.

Janis could not stop herself, she bursted out laughing.

The two red heads turned to her, before pointing their wands.  
Two orange lights hit her, before the boy jumped into a portal that appeared out of no where. The blonds and the dark haired boy following them.

Laughter made her look in a small pond near by. Her hair is now vibrant pink. She is going to murder someone.

* * *

Harry stared in shock at the thing in front of him. There is a ghost in front of him. Why on earth is there a ghost in front of him in the mortal world? Something must be terribly wrong.

The main thing he is looking for is his servant, daivd.

"David," he called. No one appeared.

That could only happen if the death god from this world was killed. This is not good at all.

If the balance of this world tilts even a inch more, goodby amityville.

* * *

"Where are we now," demanded Draco, glaring at the two boys in front of him.

All around them is nothing but barren land.

"We aren't going to get anywhere standing here," said Fred, smiling at Draco. Draco really wanted to smack the now female Fred. Of this is going to be hilarious. There is not water for miles though. Thank god life let the Malfoy house-elves pack a lot of food for their journey.

They caught a ride from a guy with large birds called chocobos. They rode to the nearest city, a place called Midgar. On the way there, they learned about soilders, turks, and about mako.

"Something about this is very wrong. No human should be that strong. This planet is falling apart on itself. I say we sign up for the cadet program. Luna, can you contact life so we can get the proper paperwork," Draco asked the blond.

Before they started on their journey, they learned a lot of stuff about the balance of the worlds. This planet is not going to last very many years if they very lifeblood is being sucked out of it.

"We could push out magic into the planet. The magic of this planet is weaker then our, it only uses the elements. Our magic can give the planet a little more time while we try to contract Master,' said Luna, giving her bubbly sigh, before looking up at the sky.

Another shocking thing is that Luna 's family has been working for Life for generations. She is a race of humans with extra strong magic. It is her families job to go through the worlds to make sure the balance if kept. She is one of a couple dozen that remain. The shocking thing is that there is never a half of her species. Any child bred from their DNA is a full blooded Cetra, whatever that is.

Luna laughed at Draco, who is currently in a glaring contest with Kitty...George.

Soon they got into Midgar, and were dropped off in the slums. If there was one word to describe this place it would be, it stunk.

* * *

**I will update soon!**

**From youikina  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I know you all are expecting an update, but I wont be updating for a while. I dear friend of mine deicded to take his own life today. I will try to update after the funeral.


	5. Rewrite is up!

I know you all are expecting an update, but I wont be updating for a while. I dear friend of mine deicded to take his own life today. I will try to update after the funeral.


End file.
